Trapped inside green walls
by FeralFighter
Summary: It was just meant to be a harmless night to support Kanaya on her first night at her new job. Meet some new people, have a few drinks and have fun was the plan. Problem is, it's in enemy territory. One drunken oblivion later and Karkat finds himself trapped inside the Felt mansion. Human!stuck AU, Stabdads. rating may go up depending on what direction this goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey folks, gotta new story cooking after it's been just sitting for my head for quite a while. Wasn't overly sure if I should have gone through with it since Romance is a genre I've had no experience in writing, but I had a lot of positive support from people on Tumblr to boost my confidence up to go ahead with this :)**

**So, this is clearly going** **to be Karezi but there's going to be some AraSol, and Aradia is going to be more like how she is when she's alive, since all the other stabdad fics has her as her dead, depressing personality**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie yadda yadda yadda. Seriously, if I was the creator of Homestuck, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction when I could just make shit cannon? Luckily I'm not the creator otherwise Homestuck would have been a flop XD  
**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ARE THE WORST FUCKING FATHER IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

And they're at it again, father and son in their usual screaming contest that could be heard from the other end of the building. The only way to drown out the shouting for Sollux was to turn his iPod up to full blast and…Jesus fucking Christ, he can still hear them!

Aradia and Tavros were doing their best to ignore them by playing a game of pool. The beautiful young woman was helping old Tav line up the cue to hit the white ball to get that pesky green ball that just wouldn't go in.

"My god, could they be any louder?" Sollux muttered to himself with an ugly scowl as he sank deeper into the couch. Out of all the people he could be friends with and all the people his father had to work for, it had to be the two loudest people on earth, Spades Slick (Commonly known under the alias, Jack Noir) and his son, Karkat Vantas. It doesn't really help that both Sollux and his dad, Clubs Deuce, work under Slick in a mafia gang.

"Just ignore them Sollux." Aradia replied as her draped arms that were over Tavros' pulled the pool cue back before quickly pushing it forward to strike the white ball which then collided with the green ball that finally went in.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU, I'M GOING!"

"And here he cometh." Sollux sighed as the stomping in the hallway was getting louder.

"GUYS!" a grouchy male standing in the doorway snapped, his scruffy black hair messier than usual, "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING, WE'RE HEADING OUT!"

"Uhh, Karkat, could you please, um, tone it down a bit? You're kinda loud." Tavros asked nervously.

Karkat let out a frustrated sigh, then taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay, okay I'm calming down. Look, Kanaya invited us to come to a club she just got a job at that starts tonight."

"Wath that what all the thhouting'th about? What the hell had Thlick got againtht uth going? " Sollux drawled.

Now brings us to one of those rare moments where Karkat struggled to say anything and only respond with the side of his mouth twitching.

"The club's in Felt territory isn't it?" Aradia stated more than questioned.

"…Yeah, but it's only a little bit past the outskirts; plus, why the fuck would a Felt member be doing in a club that's populated by young people? They're like 40 or something!"

"Thatth a fair point but thtill, it would be pretty rithky."

"Look; even if one is there, if we stay in the crowd, the chances of getting caught are slim. It's not like they'll take down a bunch of innocent people just for the kids of the Midnight Crew."

"I say we do it. A little bit of danger could make it fun, plus we should support Kanaya on her first night." Aradia cut in, earning a raised eyebrow from Sollux."What? We're there to support our friend on her new job."

"Look, I'm not thaying I don't want to be there for Kan, and It'th not the Felt that I'm worried about, it'th Thlick. You realithe that he'th going to butcher uth if we go."

"Sollux has a point guys. Remember last year on Karkat's birthday when he accidently stabbed him with the cake knife and ended up getting hospitalised? If that was an accident, imagine what he could do on purpose." Tavros mentioned, causing Karkat to flinch at the unwelcomed memory.

"Can't be any worse than what dad would do if he found out that Sollux and I are together." Aradia pointed out before a mischievous grin crept onto her face as she turned her head to face Sollux. "But it would be interesting to find out."

"…AA are you theriouthly blackmailing me?!" Sollux squawked, only earning an ominous giggle from his girlfriend.

"That's just evil." Karkat muttered to Tavros, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine! We'll go, but if anything bad happenth, it'th on your head KK."

"Pfft, tell me something I haven't already heard." Karkat rolled his eyes as he headed back out of the room. "Better change, otherwise Kanaya will have our heads on a silver platter if we don't dress to her standards. Try and be ready in 10." Karkat soon was out of site, leaving the other three youths left to do their business.

"I can't believe you two convinthed me into going." Sollux groaned as he leaned forward, elbows placed on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. What happened to when you were rebellious and fun?" Aradia teased.

"I'm thtill fun!"

"Aww, you keep telling yourself that." Aradia leaned down and gave a quick peck on the boy's cheek. Aradia turned to leave and looked at a more nervous than usual Tavros. "It'll be okay Tav, I'm sure Gamzee will be there."

"R-really?"

"Of course, Gamzee loves going to parties. I'm sure you'll make his night if you go, you're his best bro, right?"

"Uhh, Yeah!" Tavros perked up, his mind focused on his friend rather than the worrisome possibility of getting in trouble.

The female of the group let out a bright smile her timid friend. "Alright, I'm going to get ready, you two should too before Karkat flips his shit again."

The two boys watched as Aradia left the room; Tavros followed soon after, leaving Sollux alone in the rumpus room. Something was nagging in his head that this was a terrible idea and something bad will come out of it, which didn't help that they were only about 20 minutes away from entering enemy territory. With a tired sigh, Sollux pushed himself off the couch, and headed for his room to change. Maybe he was just over-thinking the situation; it's just a harmless night out and to encourage their friend, that's all. With that thought, the boy perked up and began walking at a faster pace, preparing to change before Karkat storms into his room and drag him out half dressed.

Maybe tonight might not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Okay, I'm surprised** **that I managed to get this up on FF right now. I'm moving out today, got everything but my laptop in the car, if any of my readers are from Melbourne, Hi! maybe we'll meet or something :D**

**Alright I'm out. Hope you guys enjoy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, got this done quicker than I expected...I blame the awful curse of being inspired at night when I'm dead tired.**

**And because of that, I'm pretty neutral with this chapter, namely because I can never write what's exactly in my head. though I don't hate this one, I'm not overly happy with it :/**

**Oh well**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The heavy beat of the bass pounded through Karkat's skull as the gang entered the club. Teens and young adults filled the complex; talking, dancing, and drinking till they didn't even have two brain cells to rub together; just another typical Saturday night.

The small group made their way to the bar, where a familiar face was standing behind the counter and serving her customer an alcoholic beverage. Kanaya Maryam is a very rare person, especially for this day and age; she has this natural classic elegance you just can't find in anyone. She's also a very kind and motherly woman, but mess with her and there's a pretty good chance of being hospitalised.

After Kanaya handed her customer their drink, Karkat shouted as loud as he could to get the barmaid's attention over the loud music.

"OI, KANAYA!"

The short haired woman looked in the direction the shout came from, before letting out a small smile and walked over to the crew.

"I'm glad to see you all could make it."

"Pfft, of course we came, we're not complete arseholes…Well, Sollux is debatable."

"Fuck you too, KK."

"So, what can I get you all?" Kanaya asked as she leaned over the counter.

"I'll have a coke an-"

"Oh my fucking god, KK, theriouthly? You're thuch a lightweight."

That comment earned Sollux the bird.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't cave into the peer pressure of society where drinking till you're a douchebag instantly makes you cool. Has it ever occurred to you that I just don't want to drink? Or that I prefer having full control over my actions? Or how about the fact that we are in FELT TERRITORY and we need someone to be the fucking designated driver?"

"Wow, you've only had one hangover in your life and it'th turned you into a puthhy. Whatever, I'll have a rum and coke. AA, Tav, what do you guyth want?"

"I'll have a cosmopolitan daiquiri." Aradia grinned as she bobbed up and down slightly to the beat of the music.

"I'll have a raspberry cruiser." Tavros said as he looked at the people dancing disjointedly from the strobe lights.

"Alright, it shouldn't take too long." Kanaya said as she moved away from the counter to get their drinks. Both Karkat and Tavros took a seat at the bar while Sollux and Aradia were acting like a typical lovey-dovey couple, holding hands and kissing each other, pretending that no one was around to watch their affections. The sight was nauseating for Karkat, and when Kanaya arrived 2 minutes later with their drinks, Karkat grabbed his glass, abscond the fuck out and perched himself at an empty table.

The night drew on and the club was becoming livelier than what it already was. Karkat was lurking at his table; sure he was being antisocial but drinking and dancing just wasn't his thing. The other's seemed to be having fun; Aradia and Sollux were absolutely smashed (Oh Droog was going to LOVE that…) and dancing with Feferi and Eridan. Tavros nicked off with Gamzee, Nepeta, and Equius, probably to the beer garden for some fresh air and to actually hear themselves talk over the music.

Karkat sighed as he took a swig from his third glass of coke before stretching in his seat and closed his eyes to relax. When there was a distinct giggle nearby, Karkat snapped his eyes open to see a strange but cute looking dark haired girl who had taken a seat on the other side of the table.

"Umm…Can I help you? Karkat asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl just grinned as she fixed her red glasses, "What? is there something wrong with sharing a table with a stranger?"

"No, well…sorta. Is there a reason why you're sitting next to me?"

"You seemed bored and lonely."

Okay, that was a rather unexpected response.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm up for a couple shots, you up for it? The girl's grin grew and she began waggling her eyebrows

"No, I've gotta drive home later."

"Come on, it'll be fun, and we'll only have 1, maybe 3 tops." The girl persisted, sticking out her bottom lip into a pout.

"Urgh, fine! But only 3 max."

"Hehehe, sweet," the girl giggled as she held out her hand, "Terezi Pyrope."

Karkat hesitated a bit before moving his hand for the hand shake, "Karkat Vantas."

The first shot was a jägerbomb, which made the two ping up with sugar induced energy quickly, followed by 2 pancakes…a bottle cap, A papa Smurf and a kamikaze. At this stage, Karkat was plastered; everything looked and felt surreal but that made the evening fun, dancing to shitty club music with his friends while singing along, a few sloppy make outs with Terezi, and giving Sollux, Tavros and Aradia the best friend speech.

This dragged on till 2am, when Karkat was struggling to keep himself up and was stumbling to the table he had occupied hours ago, literally going 3 steps forward, 4 steps back.

"Whoa, easy their Karkles." Terezi slurred as she tried to balance herself when Karkat stumbled back against her.

"Don-don't call me Karkles," the intoxicated male mumbled; eye's soon widening in realisation. "Shit, how my n' the guys gonna get back?"

"Dunno who your with, but you's could crash at my place; my sister's here somewhere to drive us back."

"You sure? I'se got friends her to get back home."

"Don't they have a friend they can stay with?"

"Well, yeah bu-"

"C'mon Karkles," Terezi whined as she latched onto Karkat's arm and leaning into his ear, "We could have a lil' fun tonit?"

Karkat's face quickly heated up and his eyes widened in surprise, which quickly turned into a smug expression. "Oh, I can't turn down sometin like that."

This earned Karkat a rather mischievous grin and giggle from the promiscuous girl. "Alright, just wait here and I'll find our driver." Terezi said, letting go of Karkat's arm and wandered off into the still populated dance floor. Karkat's foggy mind drifted off from tiredness for what felt like a few minuted before a hand waved into his face and snapped him out of his trance.

Terezi was still wearing her shit eating grin, a blond haired chick with blue streaks stood next to her with a smug expression.

"So this is the kid?" The blond asked.

"Yep! C'mon Karkles, time to go~!" Terezi chimed as she latched onto the sleepy males arm again, and lead him out of the club and into the car park where they stood in front of a cerulean blue buzz box. The blond, turned to face Karkat with a dead serious look and jabbed him with her finger.

"Alright, you vomit in my car and I will toss your sorry arse out while still driving, got it?"

Karkat let out a yawn, releasing himself out of Terezi's grip, "Yep." The male opened the backseat door and all but flopped onto the backseat, instantly passing out and began snoring.

"Charming," the blond sneered as she slammed the door shut, her expression quickly turned into a devilish smirk. "Well done Tez, Mum will be pleased."

Terezi let out a cackle, "It was way too easy, Slick's kid didn't suspect a thing."

"Well, better get going before he wakes up." The other female stated as she moved into the driver's seat and started the car.

Terezi let out another giggle, taking a seat in the front passenger seat. The blond started the car and pulled out of the car park to drive back to the Felt mansion. Both sisters shared a menacing laugh as the mafia's boss' son was completely unaware of the danger he was in.

* * *

**Even though I've only got one review for this fic so far (well, on FF that is), I was pretty happy with the response :D**

**I'm also in an artsy mood, and because of my new timetable for my course, I've got Friday's off! So I'm sorta taking requests, if there's a scene from this fic you like, please tell me, I'll more than likely to draw it B) **

**Anyways I'll shut up now, hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, greatly appreciated.**

**I'm not in an overly talkative mood (bad day), so rejoyce in the fact that I'm not being an annoying, talkative arsehole like I usually am. Let's just get this show on the road.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Surprisingy, when Karkat woke up, he wasn't suffering from a killer headache. You'd expect he would after all the alcohol he consume (and let's not forget his low alcohol tolerance) along with the blindingness of the green room he found himself in. with sluggish strength, the black haired male pushed himself up from his bed to sit on the edge where a metallic clank resonated in the room when he placed his feet on the ground.

Startled, Karkat looked around the strange room; red eye's darting from one corner of the room to the other. Without finding anything, the male sighed in relief and shifted slightly, only to hear another rattle. Looking down he noticed a metal cuff clamped around his right ankle, connected to chains that were bolted to the leg of the bed.

"What the?" Karkat muttered as he stood up and walked around the room, inspecting the chain. The metal links gave him a fair bit of distance from the bed but he couldn't quite reach the door. "The heck is this? Is this some kind of…urgh."

Karkat soon clenched his suddenly nauseous stomach which was beginning to cramp. His throat began to tighten, giving him a clear indication of what was going on and what was about to happen.

Slightly panicked, Karkat searched around, finding a small bin at a desk next to the bed. The boy practically flung himself to the bin just before vomiting into the makeshift bucket.

'Great, just great; what the hell happened to not drinking? Oh right, hormones got in the way. Way to go Vantas, class act." Karkat mentally scolded himself as he managed to catch his breath; only to throw up again 3 seconds later. Urgh, peer pressure and alcohol's a bitch.

In the midst of Karkat becoming best friends with a trashcan, he was completely oblivious to the door opening and the intruder sneaking up from behind.

"Hello, Karkles!"

The sudden outburst almost had Karkat jump out of his skin; he turned his head to face the girl he met last night in nothing but her red glasses, a black T-shirt and boxers.

"Terezi?"

"Hehehehe, smells like you boffed in here."

"Me vomiting in a bin isn't a good enough indication to you?" Karkat raised an eyebrow, his stomach seeming to be settling down.

"RUDE!" Terezi shouted before puffing up her cheeks in annoyance, similar to a child.

"How is that rude? I jus-" Karkat paused as Terezi pushed her glasses up to sit above her forehead. Karkat was completely off guard when he noticed how blank her eyes were. "Y-you're blind."

"I prefer the term "visually impaired." The blind girl remarked in a smartarse tone.

"Whatever; where the hell am I and why I'm chained to a bed?"

"Oh my, that's rather kinky of you, Karkles." Terezi giggled, which only earned her an angry growl from the chained boy. The blind girl's cheeky smile quickly turned sinister as she revealed a set of keys in her hand and began to twirl them around her finger "You're a lot more fun when you're drunk. Well if you must know, you're currently in the Felt mansion as our hostage."

"What?"

"Hehehe, it's exaclty as I said. When Vriska spotted the son of Spades Slick, who just happened to be at the same club we were at, we couldn't just let an opportunity to take down the Midnight Crew get away."

"How the hell would you know I'm Spades' kid?" Karkat growled. An idea popped into his head; very quietly Karkat tried to walk closer to the visionless female, trying his best to not make the chains rattle too much.

"Mum and your dad are pretty familiar with each other, plus the fact that we do keep a few spies around your area; we keep pretty up to date with these things, though you turning up last night was a pleasant surprise.

"Go fuck yourself." Karkat glowered; he was so close now.

"Now that's not nice, Karkles. Do you not remember the good time we had last night?

"Stop calling me that! And what did you do, drug my drinks?" Karkat demanded, a faint blush was heating up his cheeks from whatever memory he could conjure up that wasn't a complete blur.

"HA! There was no need for that, you were just incredibly easy to manipulate. Then again, you are a boy; can't control your urges around pretty girls, can you?" Terezi teased, seeming oblivious to Karkat's advances.

Karkat let out a frustrated growl, hands out to grab the defenceless girl and rip the keys out of her dainty little hands. A sudden flash and a sharp pain rushed through his right hand caught him off guard; Karkat's mind didn't register what happened until he noticed a knife in Terezi's other hand and that his right palm had a deep slash cut across it and bleeding heavily.

Karkat let out a scream in pain as he fell to his knees while clutching his bleeding hand. Terezi let out a maniacal laugh as she listened to the pained cry; the tip of the knife that was covered in the precious red liquid was brought up to the blind girl's nose as she inhaled the scent and hummed in content.

"Hmmm, nice try Karkles, but you're going to have to do better than that. I may be blind but I'm not helpless."

"Fuck," Karkat muttered weakly, his hand throbbing and bleeding all over his clothes. "What do you want from me?"

"Information. Future plans, secret hideout locations, weaknesses, schedules, anything for us to use to take the Midnight Crew down."

Another growl released itself from Karkat's throat, "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"When we're done with you, you'll be sing like a canary and live the rest of your life as a broken, empty shell of a man…or dead."

"GO TO HELL YOU PSYCHO BITCH!"

Terezi threw her head back as she let out a particularly loud cackle, which she took her time to sober up from, "Oh Karkles, you have no idea of the hell you're gonna go throughu." The blind girl cracked a menacing grin; she squatted down to Karkat's level and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek. "Well, I think I'll leave you alone for now, let you prepare yourself for the interrogation." With that, Terezi stood up and practically skipped out of the room, leaving Karkat alone in his prison.

When there were no more sounds of Terezi going down the hallway, Karkat's shoulders slumped; dread kicking in as the entire situation sunk into his head. He's trapped, completely helpless; his father, Droog, Deuce, Boxcars, nor any of his friends had the slightest clue where he is. It was like something you'd see in a movie, except there's a very low chance of this having a happy ending and a hundred per cent chance of suffering and misery.

With a defeated sigh, Karkat grabbed onto the small bin he had been previously been throwing up in and held it close to his chest as he curled up in a fetal position on the side of his bed. Shit, nothing has really happened yet and he's already losing hope. Karkat tightly closed his eyes and prayed that if the situation becomes the worst possibility, he hopes that it ends quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! Thank ya'll for the reviews, one in particular makes me feel very flattered 0w0 so yes, I do tend to stray away from the norm with fics, I prefer them to be less cliche and something slightly more original (pfft LIES nothing is original anymore! it's just how you work with it)**

**I had WAY too much fun with this one, then again, I do take enjoyment in torturing my own original characters...My art teacher is right, I do have the potential to be a serial killer :B **

**Alright, I've bothered you guys enough with my crap, ONWARDS!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

He couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he struggled and he was losing oxygen fast. The hand gripped around his neck shook him around till whatever was left in his lungs were released in a flurry of bubbles before finally lifting his head out of the water.

Karkat gasped for air, followed by a violent coughing fit and spitting out whatever water he had inhaled. The brute who had Karkat by the collar of his jacket dumped the boy on the ground while he was still struggling to catch his breath. From the corner of his eye, Karkat saw a set of high heel boots tapping slowly on the cement floor.

"You ready to tell us anything yet, Mr Vantas?" a dark skinned woman, who was the owner of the boots asked. This woman was known as Sn0wman; Leader of the Felt (as far as the Midnight Crew's knowledge goes anyways), personal rival to Spades, and the woman who keeps interfering with most of his father's schemes.

"*chough*G-go to h-*hack* GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!" Karkat growled, earning a hard kick to the face, causing the boys head to snap back and his body to roll slightly.

"Hmm, you're certainly are your father's son; stubborn, and just doesn't know when to give up." Sn0wman smirked as she looked down at the pitiful sight in front of her.

"What should we do now, Mum?" Vriska asked, an amused grin plastered her face in the enjoyment of watching the abusive treatment, as though it was from some kind of entertaining movie.

"I think Mr Vantas has had enough for today, we don't want to overdo it just yet."

Karkat flinched; apparently having his hand slashed, getting beaten up while still recovering from a hangover and attempting to drown him wasn't considered overdoing it.

"Vriska, be a dear and escort Mr Vantas back to his room, and remember to chain him to the bed, we wouldn't want any escape attempts."

"Don't worry mum, even if he does try to escape, I've got a bullet with his kneecap written all over it." Vriska boasted as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Karkat. "Move your useless arse now!"

Karkat obeyed. He's no idiot, things would be a lot worse if he defied her orders. With whatever little strength he had left, Karkat pulled himself up weakly, legs buckling under the weight of the rest of his body.

"Vriska darling, you wouldn't happen to know what Terezi's up to?" Sn0wman asked nonchalantly, focusing more on her nails than Vriska. Typical women.

"I saw her earlier in her Redglare outfit, I'm guessing she's LARPing with her scalemates again."

Karkat pulled a disturbed expression. LARPing? Seriously?! Aradia and Tavros played that role playing bullshit back when they were 13; why the hell would a 19 year old that wasn't a basement dweller be wasting their time playing stupid children's games?

"Alright loser MOVE IT!" Vriska snapped as she kicked Karkat's back to move forward, only to have him collapse on the ground again. With difficulty, Karkat pushed himself back up and trudged forward, the barrel of Vriska's gun poking him in the back was threatening him to keep moving. It seems obvious that Vriska had no intentions of killing him (…yet) but that doesn't mean she wouldn't harm him if he did any funny business.

In his tired and weakened state, Karkat struggled to move up the stairs and through the long hallways as he constantly stopped to lean on the wall to catch his breath which only continued to aggravate Vriska who would jab the gun harder into his spine every time he paused.

With a lot of time and effort, they finally made it back to his room. Karkat was actually relieved to finally be back in his green prison because there was a soft bed for him to rest his tired and beaten up body on. That plan was cut short as he entered the room to find a fucking legion of colourful, armless dragon plushies, all sitting in neat rows, a few in a separate group, and one sitting on a box with a wooden hammer placed in front.

Terezi was found standing next to the plush on the box in the most ridiculous getup consisting of mostly bright red and teal, and a white staff with a dragon head in hand. "Ah Mindfang! How nice of you to bring in the next defendant."

Defendant?

"Think nothing of it Redglare." Vriska stated, her tone of voice changed into something more sophisticated and…Oh my god, she's a LARPer too?! Karkat couldn't help but let his eye twitch; he seriously was not in the mood or state to be dealing with this kind of shit.

"Care to inform us of why the defendant is here?"

Vriska paused a moment to think, "Hmm… The Signless, leader of a group of infidels have been causing trouble to the Imperial Condesce in teaching the low bloods into believing in equality and thinking that they are as important was us high bloods. We managed to apprehend the Signless during an extermination of meddlesome low bloods."

"Oooo~ nice one. *ahem* Mr Signless, please come to the front of the court."

"I am not playing any of your shitty childrens games, leave so I can sleep."

That earned Karkat a hard smack to the back of the head with the butt of Vriska's gun.

"You are delaying the inevitable Mr Signless. Please come to face the jury if you want a fair trial or you will immediately be sentenced to death."

With a defeated sigh, Karkat stomped his way over to the front of the sea of dragons with beady, soulless button eyes. Terezi, or 'Redglare' as she likes to be called at the moment, had her trademark shit eating grin as she tried to compose herself for her little role playing game.

"Thank you for complying Mr Signless."

"Stop calling me that." Karkat grumbled; if he ever makes it back home alive, he swears he won't complain with whatever bullshit his friends do as long as it isn't as ridiculous as this.

"Temper, temper Mr Signless, you wouldn't want to piss off the jury that will seal your fate now would you?"

Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Mindfang, you can go about your business; I can take it from here."

"Ay Ay Neophyte." 'Mindfang' saluted as she left the room, now leaving Karkat alone with this crazy chick and a bunch of toys which were slowly but surely creeping him out.

With a frustrated sigh, Karkat gave up. May as well play along because the quicker they get this bullshit done, the quicker he can finally sleep.

* * *

**...I couldn't resist, I just love Terezi's childish and eccentric personality when it comes to role playing :3**

**Poor Karkat, he's gotta deal with not only physical abuse, but also Terezi's madness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Sorry this one's a little late (not that I actually set a due date for these but I just keep fining myself updating my fics weekly for some reason), I was out of internet for a bit and just wanted to wait for a bit before getting more since it's damn expensive and it'll hopefully help with my internet addiction =P**

**I was planning to have this up yesterday but I kept getting distracted and was completely exhausted from having a pretty big day at the botanic gardens, where I got attacked by some ducks! :D and just wondering around the city. Great way to spend my 19th (BAH! I feel old even though I'm not) even if I did have to get up at sparrow fart for the damn class.**

**Alright enough excuses, carry on**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

You know those mornings where you feel like absolute shit and basically like the living dead? Well that was how Sollux felt when he finally woke up and found himself on a couch. Thank you Kanaya for living only a few blocks away from the nightclub, and fuck you Karkat for ditching us.

Aradia wasn't doing a whole lot better; the rubbing of her temples was a clear indication of a painful headache. Tavros on the other hand was doing a lot better due to drinking considerably less than the other two and was currently in the kitchen, eating the bacon and eggs that Kanaya was cooking.

The lucky bastard.

"Well, last night was fun." Aradia started with a smile, only to wince from a particularly painful throb in her skull.

"Urrr, AA, if you truly love me, pleathe jutht…jutht put me out of my mithery." Sollux groaned.

Aradia let out a little giggle, "I'm pretty sure Dad'll beat me to it."

"Ahh thit! I completely forgot about Thlick and Droog!"

"I'm pretty sure Karkat's gonna cop it the most out of us, he did disobey Slick."

"Probably, though Thlick might actually be pleathed knowing that Karkat picked up a chick.

The two shared a small giggle fit, remembering back when they were 14 when Slick gave the four of them the 'promise me that none of you will become gay' rant, which was brought on by Karkat's obsession with Will Smith.

"Speaking of that, Karkat went with that girl, right?" Aradia asked, which Sollux responded with a nod. "How are we supposed to get home? He's got the keys."

"Whenever KK dethideth to thow up, and I'm gonna punch the arthhhole in the fathe when he doeth, I jutht can't believe that he ditched uth for a girl!"

Aradia giggled again, just as Kanaya and Tavros walked into the lounge room, the later holding two plates with bacon and eggs, with toast.

"Good to see that the two of you are up, I've made breakfast." Kanaya stated as she placed herself on one of the reclining chairs in the room.

"Great, I'm starving!" Aradia chirped as she helped herself to one of the plates in Tavros' hands and began chowing down.

Tavros offered the other to Sollux, which the other male pushed away, "Urgh, no thankth Tav, It'th jutht gonna come back up if I eat."

"Cahn ih av it?"

Kanaya frowned slightly at Aradia's unlady-like behaviour of speaking with her mouth full, but decided against scolding her; it would be a futile effort.

Sollux sighed, "Go for it."

The long haired girl hummed as she grabbed the other plate in Tavros' hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of her while she continued to eat. Despite Aradia's size and figure, she can eat as much as a horse and not gain any weight, which is something that most other girls (and even boys) envy.

Tavros just stood in the middle of the lounge room, twiddling his thumbs with an awkward expression until he finally had the courage to say something.

"So, where did Karkat go last night? I thought he was going to drive us back."

"Karkat found himself a lady friend and must have gone home with her. Luckily I happen to live nearby otherwise you three would have been sleeping on the streets.

"Oh…"

"Thpeaking of which, thankth a lot for letting uth crathh here Kanaya, it'th greatly apprethiated."

"Anytime Sollux."

As if on cue, Tavros' phone went off, which the boy hesitated slightly before answering.

"Uhh, hello?"

A loud, high pitch screech came from the other end of the line, which resulted in Tavros throwing his phone in shock. The other three patrons in the room gave the spooked male a confused look, which encouraged Tavros to pick up the phone.

"O-oh, h-hey Slick…"Tavros squeaked.

Well, that explains everything.

The three waited patiently, watching Tavros' expression changed from panicked to being a little more relieved.

"Uh, yeah, we're fine. Sollux, Aradia and I stayed with a friend last night." Tavros informed, pausing as Slick was talking from the other end. "Karkat? Umm, I think he went home with a girl. She was actually kinda cute."

There were several loud booms coming from the phone, which the others could easily tell was laughter. The laughter quietened down and there was some light muttering, which forced a confused expression onto Tavros' face.

"Huh? He won't pick up?...Alright, I'll tell him when he comes back…Yep, alright…Okay, see you when we get back."

Tavros hung up the phone and let out a sigh in relief; the others just watched the boy's actions and waited for him to say something, which didn't happen until Aradia started.

"It umm, it seems like Slick is pretty tame about all this."

"Uhh!" Tavros squeaked out with a bright look, only to drop almost instantly. "No, in fact we're completely screwed."

"Thurprithe thurprithe…tho who wath Thlick bitching about for not anthwering hith phone callth?"

"Karkat, Slick's been trying to call him all morning and he hasn't gotten an answer."

"Probably because Slick's gonna tear him a new arsehole for disobeying." Aradia commented as she placed her now empty plate on the table and commenced eating the second plate."

"That'th the motht logical eckthplination, but if it'll make you feel better Tav, I'll give him a call." Sollux sighed as he whipped out his phone.

With a quick flick through his contacts, Sollux found his friends number and pressed the call button, now listening to the sound of ringing and waiting patiently for the grump to pick up his phone. When the other end of the line finally picked up, Sollux let out a sigh mixed with relief and frustration.

"Finally! KK, where the hell ar-"

"Heloooooooo, I'm terribly sorry but Mr Vantas can't come to the phone right now." Came an unfamiliar but very smug feminine voice.

Sollux frowned at the statement. "Who ith thith, and where'th KK?"

The other three looked at Sollux, each wearing a worried expression.

"Mr Vantas is quite busy at the Felt Mansion, but I can always pass on a message."

Sollux chuckled slightly "Nithe try but KK'th not tho thtpid ath to get caught by a group of idiotth like the Felt."

"But how else would I be able to have the little shits phone and know that him, you, that ditzy girl, and that whimpy kid are a part of the midnight crew who are the sworn enemies of the Felt Dumbaaaaaaaass! By the way, I think little Karkat's gonna have a lot of fun with what we're gonna do to him. It'll be so much fun making him scream."

"BITCH! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO HIM?!" Sollux snapped.

The girl on the other end cackled before hanging up.

In a sudden burst of rage, Sollux piffed his phone at the wall, which smashed on contact.

The others jumped at the violent reaction; all wanted to ask what was wrong, but Kanaya was the only one who was able to voice out her concern.

"Sollux, what's wrong? What's Karkat doing?"

Sollux's rage disappeared as quickly as it came. With a sigh, his shoulders slumped, unable to answer Kanaya's question.

"Sollux…Where's Karkat?"

"…"

"Sollux?"

"KK…KK'th at the Felt Mansion."

* * *

**So yeah, thought I'd give the others a bit of screen time, can't just be Karkat being abused in every chapter, and it just keeps the story interesting from showing the situation outside the Felt  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for the delay guys! I've been busy with TAFE, other personal projects such as finishing off a multi-chapter fic for the first time! (I know, I really suck at it XD), and been in a bit of a depressive rut for the last several hours…Usually I'm able to pick myself up quickly but this one has dragged on since last night**

**…**

**Still feeling pretty shit but a lot better thanks to a video about a duck! :3**

**Alright enough of my shit, let's get'a crackin'!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

There are a few things Karkat's picked up on about Terezi Pyrope over the few days he's been at the Felt Mansion.

#1. She's fucking insane!

Not only did she cut Karkat's hand open (and it's surely going to leave a nice scar), but she's also pretty sadistic and possibly have a multiple personality disorder with the amount of role playing she does.

#2. She's childish

There's the role playing thing, and there's also the ridiculous amount of dragon plush dolls she keeps littering Karkat's room with. She also has a tendency to lick and bite him for god only knows why, and she makes up her own words to replace already existing ones (Gog, Jegus, Load Gapper ect.)

#3. She's very well adapted without her sight.

This aspect has piqued Karkat's curiosity the most; she's incredibly confident in her movements. She can run around, or jump from the desk to Karkat's bed without hesitation and not kill herself or break anything.

#4. She's always giggling and her shit eating grin is perpetually on her face.

He'll admit that when he first met her, it was kinda charming. It was her own little quirk that most people wouldn't show (well, with the exception with some of his friends, like Nepeta and Feferi with their cat and fish puns); now it's the menacing grin of Satan who enjoys watching the abuse thrown at him.

Number 4 was pretty much thrown out the window when Karkat was abruptly awoken from his sleep when his door slammed shut. Looking around, he found Terezi with a stupid red dragon cape on, the hood covering her face as she sat on the floor, leaning against the door, sulking.

Being incredibly tired, hungry, and tender from yesterday's beating, Karkat chose to just ignore her and try to sleep again; it was probably just a rouse to abuse his kindness with head drubbings anyways.

Closing his eyes, Karkat managed to nod off for about half an hour, waking up to see that other than grabbing one of the dolls she left in the room, she's hardly moved from the door. The fact that the crazy girl did absolutely nothing while she slept was a clear indication that something was up…Urgh, he can't believe he's gonna do this.

Curse his too kind heart!

With an angry sigh, Karkat pushed himself up and out of bed, the chain that connected the grouchy youth to the bed rattled and dragged heavily along the wooden floor, making his movements anything but subtle.

"Alright, who died?" Karkat asked, keeping his irritated tone in his voice as he squatted in front of the blind girl as close as the chain would allow him.

"…huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me, you didn't bother waking me by biting, licking, or even beat me with your cane. If that isn't a sign that something's wrong, I don't know what is."

"…it's none of your business."

Karkat snorted, "Obviously."

"Then why are you bothering?"

"I don't even fucking know. Is it wrong to give a shit about another person when they're upset?"

"Not when it's someone in your situation."

"Urgh, fine! You don't want any help so I'm not gonna bother, you ungrateful brat." Karkat snapped, pushing himself up and walked back to his bed where he flopped onto the mattress, leaving the room with the sounds of springs bouncing and soon silence.

The room was deathly quiet for a long time, other than the squeaks of the mattress whenever Karkat shuffled around to make himself comfy.

A few minutes passed then Terezi sighed, finally pushing herself up from the floor; Karkat watched her as she walked towards him and sat back down. This time her back was leaning against the bed.

"…Me-…me and Vriska had an argument." Terezi finally spoke.

Karkat sat up and raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that the blind girl finally opened up. "Oh…umm, what for?"

"Nothing important, just something we'll feel stupid over later…"

"Stupid or not, you're still upset over it."

"…Why do you care?"

That question caught Karkat off guard; why does he care that the girl that had kidnapped him, and used him as a play toy was depressed. He was quiet for a minute pondering on why, until he finally came up with an answer. "Well sorry for being human and being concerned for another person, especially after they saved me from being hanged?"

Terezi let out a little giggle that the male would bring up her roleplaying game from the other day. She sighed before quieting down so that she could speak.

"I feel Vriska might be mums favourite. She gets to do all the fun things that I can easily do, and she gets away with so much more than I do."

Karkat arched his eyebrow again, mostly for the fact that that not only has she opened up, but also that she was upset over something…normal. A part of him expected that her imaginary pet dragon died or some other far out reason… Shit, he didn't know what to do; he's never had to cheer up anyone like this (with the exception of Aradia, back when they were 13 and was going through a severe case of depression. God that was annoying, her dreary attitude and zombie like state pretty much made everyone else feel like shit.)

"Uhh…Maybe your mum's just looking out for you, I mean, I know firsthand that you can take care of yourself-"Karkat paused to look at the wound on his hand. The cut has had no form of treatment or was even wrapped up, so there's a damn good chance that it was going to get infected. "But because of your disability, she doesn't want you to get hurt."

Terezi scoffed, "I don't think so; she lets me go out on escapades, I've even killed people! Yet when it comes to interrogation or anything else, I'm never allowed to do it! I can easily interrogate people better than Vriska but she still gets to have all the fun."

Karkat remained quiet as Terezi continued her rant, not even phased by the fact that she just said that she killed people, (It seemed obvious; and being the son of Spades Slick has had him desensitised by these things, especially after occasionally finding severed heads sitting in the fridge since he was 5) and just listened. Eventually, Terezi ran out of steam and the only sound she was making was heavy breathing.

"Well,…I can't exactly relate with sibling rivalry since I'm an only child; but I think that you should bring this up with Sn0wman. If she really cares for you, then she'll listen and do something about it."

"You think so?"

Karkat shrugged his shoulders, even though Terezi wouldn't have seen the action, "Don't know; I don't know Sn0wman as well as you, she is your mum."

"You do realise that she's technically not my real mum."

"No, really? A black woman with a white girl, and an…Asian? Whatever the hell you are, aren't really related? I'm shocked and horrified." Karkat drawled sarcastically, which Terezi giggled to. "Seriously, you should at least talk to her about this."

"I guess I should…Thanks Karkles." Terezi said as she stood up. Karkat growled at the nickname, followed by another growl from his stomach. "Hehe, hungry Karkles?"

"I haven't eaten in two days, is that some kind of torture to get me to talk?" Karkat grumbled

"No," Terezi pursed her lips, slightly annoyed about this new fact, "Vriska was supposed to be bringing you food."

"Well I haven't seen her bring me a scrap of anything remotely edible since I've been here."

Terezi's frown deepened, "I'll make sure to get you something…also, thanks."

"Thank you, and your welcome." Karkat replied, as he watched Terezi leave the room, the red dragon cape, fluttering behind her.

The male dropped back on his bed and just laid there, thinking over what had just transpired. Terezi was surprisingly easy to talk to when you're able to get into a decent conversation; she was normal and civilized!

….And he just talked her into convincing Sn0wman to let her pretty much torture him.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**I've got nothing to really say :'D **

**Umm...so, how's life?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heklo!**

**So, it's been exactly a month since I last updated (jesus, on the 12th and everything 0_o) the reason behind that is that when my holidays started, my laptop decided to die...apparantly there was physical damage to the hard drive and I needed a new one and 2 disks which you're meant to install when you get a laptop (which the arseholes at Harvey Norman didn't give to use when I bought my computer...) **

**So yeah...also lost basically all my files and programs, so sorry if there's spelling mistakes, parts that don't read well and if it's shorter than the other chapters; I dont have Microsoft Word, so I had to use Wordpad which doesn't have word count, or tells me when I screw up my spelling :/**

**I hope this kinda makes up for my absence, enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You ready to tell us what we need to know now, Vantaaaaaaaas?" Vriska taunted as she tightened the rope that now binds Karkat to a chair. "I mean, it'll be easier for aaaaaaaall of us; we get the information we want to take down your dad and his groups of bumbling idiots, and you won't get to go through all this pain."

Karkat snorted, "Yeah, and by that, I assume you mean you'll kill me, right?"

The blond pouted, "Why must you take all the fun out of it?" the girl's disappointed expression quickly changed to a malicious grin as she grabbed a hammer from the table behind her that held many tools and equipment that just screamed 'Torture devices'.

While the hammer in the psycho girl's hand was held in the most threatening way a person can actually hold a hammer (which isn't really all that intimidating, even though getting hit by one hurts like a bitch), her vicious grin didn't seem to phase Karkat that much. Compared to Terezi, the blind girl wins by a land slide; Vriska's evil grin seemed forced and too much like the homicidal killers you see all the time on T.V and movies, while Terezi's is constant, whether she's being completely innocent, or when she's up to something, which makes her unpredictable and a lot more frightening.

"Scared yet?"

"Not really. You're trying too hard to look all big and intimidating, and it's failing miserably. Clearly you've been watching too many mov-AHH, FUCK!" Karkat screamed at the blunt pain that shocked his system when the hammer cracked down on the fingers of his right hand.

"Not scared, huh? You fucking will be when I'm done with you, now TELL ME WHAT I FUCKING WANT TO KNOW!"

"Fuck...I'm not telling you anything!" Karkat hissed, earning another whack of the hammer against his shoulder blade; another cry of pain was released as tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Vriska was quickly losing her composure as her temper started to kick in, becoming a lot less rational and a lot more hostile as she glared daggers at the hostage who challenged her by glaring back. It didn't take long for the blond to snap as she growled and began beating Karkat senseless as she smashed the hammer against his body.

Karkat was screaming and howling in pain at each violent contact with the tool, tears were well and truly running down his face from the extreme pain threshold, especially since he was convinced that some of his bones might have been cracked or even broken from the force of the metal head.

Still, he continued to glare at Vriska, teary eyes, and breathing heavily with the occasional sob.. Vriska let out another angry scream as she swung her arm back, rotating the hammer so that she swung and smacked karkat in the face with the wooden handle.

"AHH, FUCKING BITCH! I THINK YOU JUST LOOSENED A TOOTH!" Karkat screeched, slowly moving his tongue around his mouth and had confirmed that a tooth has indeed been loosened.

Vriska seemed to immediately settle down, and placed her hammer back on the table and her brow was furrowed as she was thinking on what to do next.

The room was quiet, with the exception of the heavy breathing that was coming from Karkat as his tongue played around with the wobbly tooth. Eventually Vriska let out a little hum as an idea popped into her head, picking up a small pair of pliers from the table, and a smirk stretched across her blue painted lips.

"Alright, open wide; I need to take a look at that tooth." The blond sang in a sickeningly sweet voice as she approached the incapacitated male.

Karkat's eye's widened, immediately registering that she was planning. "Get-GET AWAY FROM ME SHE-DEVIL!"

Vriska cackled as she watched her prisoner make a futile effort to escape as he struggled with the rope that strapped him to the chair. Her hand reached out and roughly grabbed Karkat's head, her pointed nails digging into his scalp before violently tugging his hair.

"Now now, it'll only hurt a lot, now open up."

Karkat growled but kept his mouth shut tightly, his stubborn personality refusing to let her have what she wanted. The blond just gave a smirk as she slammed her boot onto his groin, causing Karkat to gasp in pain, which was long enough for Vriska to shove the pliers into his mouth. The female then roughly tugged Karkat's head back, tears were welling up in his eyes again.

Vriska let out another hum as she moved the pliers around until she found the tooth she was after; she let out a dark chuckle as she gripped the metal clamp onto the loosened tooth and began tugging and twisting.

"Ahh- AHH, STHTOP!"

Vriska ignored the cries as Karkat continues to plead her to stop, which she continued to remove the tooth, enjoying the sight of pain that Karkat wore as tears were heavily falling again that she was the cause of. Her grin continued to grow as the tooth progressively loosened more and more until that final tug that ended it all.

Karkat let out his loudest howl as the tooth was violently ripped out of his mouth, blood was now leaking into his mouth and pouring past his lips to dribble down his chin. Vriska was too engrossed in examining the bloody mauler in her possession, like it was a pearl, or diamond.

"Well, looks like we now have something to send to your father, speaking of which," Vriska whipped out her phone; the handheld device let off a bright light that blinded Karkat, and let out a click that indicated that a photo was taken. "Ya know, I had something else in mind to send to your father, but this will do just fine.

Karkat had tuned out what his abuser was saying, he was off in his own little world where all this was just a dream and he was safely at home. He would be passed out on the couch after reading part of one of his romance novels, while Sollux would nerding away on his computer, while Tavros and Aradia were playing air hockey or video games. Their dads would be planning their next big heist or talking about crap that old farts like them would carry on about; Hell maybe Slick will pop the question to Ms Paint.

While in his trance, he didn't realize that he had been untied until he was pushed off the chair and slammed onto the cold stone floor, which snapped him back to reality. With whatever little strength he had left, Karkat pushed himself up, stumbling a bit before trudging up the stairs. Even though he's only been in the felt Mansion for a few days, he was trusted enough to show himself back to his room; it was the only place he really knew where to go, and he was always too weak to look for or even attempt an escape.

A wave of relief washed over Karkat as he finally reached his room; peace, quiet, and a comfy bed is exactly what he needed...Well food too, Terezi said she was going to get him something, and he was stupid enough to get his hopes up and believe her. With an exhausted sigh, he opened the door with a lot of pain and effort, which confirmed that his hand had been broken. Great, just great; one hand already had a nice big cut and now the other is broken, life is just peachy...

When he entered the room, he found a bored looking Terezi leaning against his bed again, legs crossed, while she seemed to have found another dragon cape, that matched the white plush in her arms sitting next to her and a plate of food on top.

"Terezi?"

"Ah, Karkles!" Terezi chirped, her expression brightening as she jumped up and pulled the cape from under the plate, and skipped over to the battered male and draped the cape around Karkat, tying the drawstring to keep the white costume on and pulled the hood up. "Where were you?! I got you food and had to look after our child while you were gone!"

Karkat placed his hand on his face and dragged it down, "Look Terezi, you do realize the only reason I'm here is to-Wait, our child?"

"Karkles, how could you forget about you son! Poor Palesprite loves you and you never have time for him!"

"Terezi, please! I'm not in the mood for this right now; I just got beaten with a hammer and had a tooth ripped out, all I want to do is finally get something to eat and get some sleep."

Terezi's pale blue eyes were now directed at the floor with a look of rejection, "Oh, okay...Umm, I-I got you food like you wanted. I'll just show myself out..."

"Oh don't give me that kicked puppy look, I kinda need you to feed me; you cut my left hand open, and your sister broke my right with a hammer, I struggled to turn a doorknob, so how do you think I'm gonna be able to hold a knife and fork?"

Terezi seemed to perk up and quickly made her way back to her spot on the floor, swapping the doll in her hands with the plate as she waited for Karkat to sit down.

"You seem really eager to do this." Karkat commented with a raised eyebrow, carefully sitting down in front of the blind girl, trying not to aggravate any other damaged body parts.

"Hehehe, you're fun, and it's refreshing to hang around and play with someone who I haven't grown up living around. Open wide." Terezi ordered as she stabbed the fork into a small piece of beef. Karkat obliged as the blind brunette placed the meat in his mouth, savoring the taste of the first morsel of food he's eaten in days. "I'm surprised you still want to eat, even after getting a tooth out."

"Mrrr, my hunger beats whatever pain I'm in right now. This is really good."

Terezi giggled as she continued to feed Karkat, though she had a lot of difficulties with the peas, which didn't help that she was trying to stab them instead of scooping them with the fork. Karkat was happy to finally having a full stomach once all the food was eaten, now all he was looking forward to was dropping onto the surprisingly soft mattress and curl up into the doona; which is exactly what he did, not bothering to take off his dragon cape, just because the material was surprisingly soft and warm.

Terezi jumped on top, placing the plush, err PailSpit or something? whatever, into his arms, and them climbed on the other side of the bed and began spooning Karkat.

"Err...Terezi...wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhh, Mama dragon's taking care of both her boys, now sleep!" Terezi whispered loudly, pulling Karkat closer into her.

Karkat didn't bother putting up a fight, he's too tired and sleep was doing a good job pulling him down. Eventually he was out, off in his own dream of being back home, in his own room full of Romcom posters on the walls, romance books on the shelf, and brightly coloured dragon dolls littering the floor.

* * *

**I've been in the mood to draw a** **scene from this story for a long time, and I just can't pick a scene to draw...anyone got any suggestions? I'll even post a link up of it in the next update! :D**

**...Or maybe I should do a cover, since you're allowed to do that now (kinda wish you could post images in the story like you can do in AO3. Oh well), I dunno, but suggestions please? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well...I got this finished earlier than expected 0_o**

**I'm a little worried with this chapter, I've never written the Midnight Crew, so I'm a little paranoid. I think the worst is that I made Droog a little too level headed :/ oh well, trial and error and I guess it's not overly bad ooc (considering what other characters go through)**

**Hopefully I haven't butchered them too much**

**Well...ENJOY! :'D**

* * *

"And what do you think you're doing on the phone?"

Aradia jumped slightly when her father's voice came out of nowhere, hastily placing the phone back on the charger.

"I umm, I had to Call Feferi."

Droog raised an eyebrow.

"We had plans to go shopping tomorrow; and since you took my phone, I couldn't text her to cancel."

"Alright, I'll let this slide, but remember that your grounded."

Aradia sighed in relief, "Thanks dad."

"Now go find the others, I doubt Slick'll appreciate knowing you were disobeying our punishments."

The brunette didn't question her father and scurried out of the kitchen, leaving Droog to begin reading today's rag in peace.

By the time he had reached the sports section at the back of the newspaper, the doorbell chimed. No one seemed to put in the effort to answer the door, Droog groaned as he reluctantly pulled himself up from his chair and made his way to the door, being greeted by a short, plump woman with a few letters in her hand.

"Oh, Good morning Droog." the woman greeted.

"Morning Ms Paint, what brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by. How's Slick pulling up?"

"Still foaming at the mouth about Karkat."

"Oh dear. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to have your child go missing...Is it alright if I come in?" Ms Paint asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I think Slick might enjoy your company." Droog stepped out of the way to let the pale woman in.

"Slick?" Ms paint called out; Droog walked past and returned to his previous location in the kitchen to finish off the paper. Ms Paint called out for Slick again, this time a loud door slam echoed throughout the house followed by stomping.

"For the ever loving fuck, WHAT?! Oh Ms Paint!" Slick uncharacteristically squeaked, turning slightly red. "Shit, sorry about th-"

"It's fine sweety," the round woman giggled, "I know you well enough, and since what's happened..."

Slick scowled, turning his attention away from his guest, muttering angrily to himself about how much of an idiot his son is.

"Umm, so how are Duce, Boxcar, and the kids?"

"Clubs and Boxcars' sniffing around for any of Sollux's little gadgets the little shithead has hidden around the joint, the brat's got too many electronic crap for it to be healthy. The kids are under house arrest until I say so. No leaving the house, no phones, computers, video games or TV."

"Oh my, that seems a bit much don't you think?"

"HA! those brat's are getting off easy, wait till we get Karkat back; I'm gonna castrate the little fucker for disobeying me and getting himself into this!"

The room went quiet, Ms Paint was looking very nervous as she played with the envelopes in her hands, eventually remembering why they were in her possession to begin with. "I, umm, I got the mail for you."

"Ah jeeze, you didn't have to do that."

"I thought I may as well while I was here."

"Well...thank you." Slick muttered quietly as he grabbed the letters from the woman.

Droog shook his head, stifling back a laugh at Slick's lack of social skills as he hid himself behind his paper, anticipating the next slip up.

"Umm, may as well make yourself comfortable while your here."

"I-uh...Alright, I'll make some tea, would you both like some coffee?"

"Yep." Both men said in unison, both giving each other an odd look and feeling a little disturbed at their synchronization, and quickly looked away to distract themselves.

Slick began to flick through all the mail. Bill, bill, Boxcars, geek magazine for Sollux, bill, Tavros, Tavros, jury duty (HA!), Droog, Karkat, Droog, Clubs, Aradia, Slick. Sitting the rest of the mail on the table, Slick grabbed his knife to open up his letter with a bored expression; it was probably just another speeding fine.

Reaching in to get the contents of the envelope, there was a small, solid object inside that piqued his curiosity. Grabbing whatever it was out of the envelope, he discovered it to be a...tooth?

"What the ever loving fuck? Is this what kids do today for pranks? I thought they were still doing those explosive water bottle things."

Droog, finally finishing his paper, laid his reading material on the table and raised an eyebrow at the tiny object in his cohorts hand. "Is that a tooth?"

Slick confirmed Droog with a grunt; still looking confused at the molar wedged between his fingers.

"Oh my, that's very unhygienic." Ms Paint commented as she planted a coffee mug next to Droog and handed Slick his.

"Thanks doll."

Sitting the tooth on the table, Slick reached in for the rest of the mail, taking a swig of his coffee as he unfolded the paper in his hand. Eye's almost instantly widened as he spat out the content in his mouth and began choking on the rest; quickly being aided by Ms Paint as she began to pat Slick's back until he settled down and cleared his throat.

"CLUBS, BOXCARS, BRATS, GET YOUR ARSES IN HER, NOW!"

There was the sounds of feet thumping around the house until the 5 ran into the kitchen, all seeming alert, assuming that there was an intruder in the house. Everyone seemed to relax when there was only Slick, Droog and Ms Paint in the room."

"What's wrong Slick?" the diminutive one of the group, Clubs, asked.  
Slick picked up the tooth from the table before leaning on it, glaring at the kids as he raised the object in his hand.

"Alright, care to explain to me what this is?" Slick asked, his voice disturbingly calm.

The kids were quiet for a moment; Sollux frowned, assuming this was a trick question. "It'th a tooth; a molar to be more prethithed."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, you stupid runt. Now, can you tell me it belongs to?"

"How the fuck would we know!"

"Well, I happened to get this in the mail al-"

"Uhh, we do get thom pretty weird thit in the mail, Thlick."

"Let me fucking finish!" Slick growled, Sollux immediately shutting up to let the older speak. "I got this in the mail, along with something else that you all would be interested in." Slick then placed the tooth back on the table and picked up the photo, which he flashed to everyone in the room.

All the patrons in the room were shocked at the image of Karkat tied to a chair, covered in bruises, bleeding heavily from the mouth with a tear stained face; his disoriented expression making the photo more unsettling.

"Karkat!" Tavros squeaked, hands covering his mouth.

"Yep, Karkat...It's thanks to all of you little shits that this has all happened!"

"Settle down Slick, if it's anyone's fault, it's Karkat's for crossing territory after telling him not to." Droog stated, irritation lacing his voice as his anger was beginning to rise.

"That little runt needs to know his place and respect his elders."

"Don't forget that you were like that when you were his age, he takes after you."

"HA! That pansy couldn't even kill a cat, he's that much of a sook."

Droog sighed, "Well not all of us liked to set their neighbors cat's on fire."

"Shut up!"

"Please tell me we're gonna do something." Tavros butted in, straying the adults away from their argument to glance at the timid boy.

"I'm sure we'll come up with a plan, right Slick."

"...Yeah, whatever." Slick grumbled before strutting his way out of the kitchen , through the hallway and eventually the sound of the door slamming, indicating that for now, the discussion was over.

"Oh dear." Ms Paint mumbled quietly, following after Slick.

The rest of the gang stayed put in the room, registering the whole situation.

"This...This is our fault, isn't it Dad?" Aradia choked out as she kept her focus on the floor, not wanting to look her father in the face.

Droog sighed, pushing himself up from his seat, "It's fine Aradia." Walking towards his daughter, he draped an arm around her, pulling her in close. "Everything will be fine, Slick's just a little upset; Snowman's taunting him with this, but I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"You sure?"

"When have I ever been wrong?"

"Uhh, well-"

"Shut up."

Aradia couldn't help but giggle a little.

"...Look, none of this is your fault, so relax. Just go back to what you were doing."

The teens smiled, as they were heading out, until Droog spoke up again.

"And Sollux."

"Hmm?"

Droog raised an MP3 player rather boredly, "I think we may need to check all of the couch cushions."

"NO!"

* * *

**So I promised that I'd have a link to a drawing from this story...Well, since my laptop was basically reset, I forgot I had to re-install the pressure sensor for my tablet, which I left the disk back home :/ Mum sent it in the mail on Monday, it was expected to come Wednesday, but it hasn't. **

**I'm a little paranoid that it's lost in the mail, and I'll never get it ;_;**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup**

**Yet again, sorry this took a while, last couple of weeks have been busy since I had to finish off everything for TAFE to finish off the semester, to I am officially on holidays for 5 weeks~ I'm home now, so hopefully I can get some jobs to earn some well needed money (Thank god farm work pays well *w*)**

**I don't really have much to say on this other than I have no idea what I'm on about when it comes to dyeing hair ;w; hopefully what I've got is accurate.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was a surprisingly peaceful morning in the Felt Mansion; the sun was seeping through the barred windows, landing on an occupied bed, which kept the occupants under the covers toasty warm which encouraged them to sleep more. a couple of birds could be heard chirping in the distance.

All was calm.

All was cosy.

All was -

"AHHHHHH! TEREZI, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Hehehehehe! Good morning Karkles~ Had a good sleep?"

"I was until YOU BIT MY NECK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, A VAMPIRE?! oh my god, I'm actually bleeding!"

Karkat stared in disbelief at the blood he smudged along his fingers. Turning his bruised body over, he saw Terezi sitting cross legged, smacking her lips with a smirk on her face.

"Your blood is delicious~." Terezi sang.

"You freak, get out!"

"Naw, don't you like my love bite, Karkles?"

"Terezi I'm serious, get the fuck out of my room. NOW!"

Terezi frowned, not liking Karkat's harsh tone, "Cool your tits, I'm just playing around."

"Listen here, I've been kidnapped, had my hand cut open, drowned, interrogated, beaten with a fucking hammer, which broke my other hand, and had a god damn tooth RIPPED out of my mouth! what part of you thinks I'm in the mood to play childish games with a demented freak like you? Get out and leave me alone!"

Terezi scowled, refusing to move just to spite the grumpy male. Karkat continued to provoke her by trying to push and kick her off the bed, and throwing insults at her until she snapped. The blind girl let out a shrill scream, twisted herself around and launched herself onto Karkat, sinking her surprisingly sharp teeth into the first thing she could latch onto.

Karkat's bottom lip.

Unlike the first bite on Karkat's neck, this one was in malicious intent; teeth dug in deep, jaw clenched hard and tight, and blood pouring out as she tugged on the flesh in her mouth.

Karkat yelped in surprise, before it changed into a cry in pain. despite his injured hands, Karkat thrusted them onto the feral girl and tried to push her off, with no avail. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes as Terezi sunk her teeth in deeper, releasing another pained scream as he continues to pry Terezi off him.

Becoming more violent, Terezi grabbed onto Karkat's arms and digged her nails into his skin, dragging them along his limbs till flesh had been scooped up and blood was seeping out of the scratches.

Karkat yelped, he needed to get Terezi off, and he had to do it now before she decides to rip his lip off. Without even thinking, Karkat pushed his head forward, headbutting Terezi.

Caught completely off guard, Terezi's removed herself as she gasped in pain, her hands flying to her forehead, giving the male the opportunity to give the blind girl a hard kick and knocking her off the bed.

Karkat was panting, wide eyes never leaving the blind girl on the floor. The coppery taste of blood filling his mouth was making him sick, even when he used the white dragon cape to wipe away the blood leaking from the teeth holes on his lip.

Terezi just sat there, like a deer in headlights, as her arms wrapped around her stomach where she was kicked. When everything registered in the girls head,the dragon hood covering her eyes as she stared blankly at the floor.

"...Words hurt." The blind girl commented as she stood up to leave the room, quickly opening the door and slamming it closed, leaving Karkat alone in his room.

With a dejected sigh, Terezi walked down the hall, her bare feel padding along the cold, hard floor. She really didn't understand why Karkat was acting like such a dick, she was just playing around, and they actually seemed to be hitting it off pretty well since Vriska and her brought him home.

Terezi had drifted off, thinking over what had just transpired, unconsciously licking her blood painted lips.

"-rezi?"

Honestly, Karkat is way to uptight.

"Terezi?"

Ah shit, she just realised she screwed up the plan.

"TEREZI!"

Terezi jolted slightly, snapping out of her trance and turned her head in the direction of whoever was calling out to her.

"Jeeze Rezi, you were really tuned ou-oh my god, you mouth!" Vriska squawked; Terezi only just realizing how much she had on her face when she felt the red liquid drip from her chin. Vriska grabbed her head to have a closer look, "Ouch, did you trip over and bite you lip or something?"

"No, I got into a bit of a fight with Karkles, so I bite him."

"Jeeze, and today we were gonna give the dork a day off...Oh well, you wanna help me dye my hair?"

"Oh? Sick of the blond already?"

"Yeah, kinda miss my black mop. I'm gonna dye it back to black, and add some blue."

"Well that was short lived. Yeah, not like I got much else to do."

Vriska grabbed onto Terezi's hand and led her sister to the closest bathroom on the floor. Terezi took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing the blood off her chin with her arm while Vriska fiddled around with the three bottles of hair dye in her arms, holding out all three in front of the blind girl.

"Alright, let's see how good your smelling skills are, which one's the brown hair dye?"

Terezi leaned in, sniffing each of the bottles in front of her face. "Hmm...The ine on the right," Terezi paused to get another whiff, "Oh, Chestnut brown~."

"Heh, you're a crazy little freak, Rezi." Vriska laughed at the others naturally eccentric behavior.

A scowl quickly took over Terezi's face at the comment, her elevated mood quickly dropped.

"Hey, what's that look for?"

Terezi crossed her arms, quietly mumbling.

"Oi, speak up."

"I SAID I'M NOT A FREAK!"

Vriska was taken back from the random outburst from her sister, "Whoa, settle down there Tez. What the hell got you so upset? I call you a freak all the time."

"Yeah, well, I don't like being called a freak. 'Weird' I can deal with, but I'm sick and tired of everyone calling me a freak."

"Is that what you and dipshit were fighting about?"

"Yeah...we were arguing, and then he called me a freak and other names, and then he was hitting and kicking me."

"And then you bite him?"

Terezi nodded.

"That fucker is gonna get it tomorrow." Vriska growled

"Actually, I was the one who started it, so it's my fault. Plus, if I had it my way, I'd want to be the one to get back at him."

"Hmm, fair enough. Better patch things up otherwise we might not get anything out of him. He's stubborn so I doubt he'll crack no matter what we throw at him, so getting close to him and hopefully get him to slip."

Terezi sighed, "Yeah yeah, can we stop talking about this for a bit, and pass me the gloves."

"Oh yeah, sure." Vriska sat the bottles on the ledge of the sink, bent down to one of the drawers to grab out a pair of plastic gloves, tossing them onto Terezi's lap, and scavenging around for other equipment. once everything was gathered, Vriska set everything up and handed Terezi a plastic bowl containing the hair dye. The blind girl played around with the paste while her older sister was organizing herself; Vaseline along her hairline, a large, old towel draped over her shoulders, Vriska was ready. "Alright Tez, are you ready?"

Terezi cracked a grin and looked up at the soon to be brunette.

"Hey Vrisk, I just thought of something you could do tomorrow."

* * *

**Remember when I said that I'd draw a scene you guys picked out? finally got that done**

**I've got it on my side Tumblr account link on my profile, and my side dA account for my fanfics and occasional HS fanart under 'feralisticBoomerang' (I'll get around to putting the link up for that on my profile...eventually)**

**On a completely different topic, has anyone read/watched Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on titan? I just caught up on the anime, and started reading the manga and holy shit I'm in love! *w* amazing and probably going to be the best anime for 2013 (or at least for now).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well damn, it's been a month since I lat updated...again**

**Sorry for the delay, things have been keeping me busy, a few personal issues, and just getting my butt motivated, which has been pretty hard lately...oh well**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Wh-what the hell just happened?

Karkat was still shell shocked about the whole ordeal. First everything was fine, then they were arguing, followed by Terezi becoming a feral animal and attacked him, and then she acted like SHE was the victim and left Karkat with a bloody mouth.

Fucking women, they're all crazy!

Seriously, the only sane ones he knows are Ms Paint, and Kanaya and that's putting the bar pretty damn low. Ms Paint is a saint, but she must be missing a few brain cells for dating someone as dysfunctional as his Slick. And then there's Kanaya, who almost cut Eridan in half with a chainsaw because he was just being-...well...Eridan.

He really needed to branch out and make friends with people who weren't so god damn weird, or potential psychopaths.

Karkat flopped back onto the bed, using the cape he was still wearing as a towel to absorb the blood that was still pouring out of his lip as he boredly looked up at the ceiling.

'Hmm, maybe that witch is running a little late.' The male thought, removing the bundle of material in his hand to look at the blood. Sure enough there was a dark, heavy stain, and he could feel the blood dribbling down to his chin, so he quickly placed the cloth back to his mouth.

For what seemed like hours for Karkat (heck, it may have only been 20-30 minutes for all he knew), Karkat was fed up with just laying there doing nothing. Pushing himself up, he trudged his way to look at himself in the vanity mirror, just to see how bad he looked.

His assumptions weren't wrong, he certainly looked like shit. His originally messy hair was disgustingly oily, keeping his hair from sticking up like how he likes it. combing his fingers through his greasy hair, he couldn't help but scowl at the touch.

Moving on to his face, His cheek was swollen with a nice black bruise contributed by Vriska removing his tooth. His also swollen lip was an aggravated red from the teeth makes that punctured it. Small amounts of dried or drying blood was smudged around his mouth and chin.

With a defeated chuckle, the youth made his way back to his bed. It doesn't look like he'll be going through any abuse today, Karkat tiredly rolled over on the bed, squishing the plush underneath him, which released a squeal.

Grunting, he pulled the doll from underneath him, glaring at it's beady little red eyes.

"I don't get what it is that Terezi likes about you stupid things." Karkat muttered to himself, before pulling it to his chest, curling up in his cape and doona. If nothings going to happen to him today, he may as well rest up.

It's not like there's much else to do anyways.

* * *

A scream ripped out of Karkat's throat at the searing burning pain adgitating his eyes. His busted hands had latched onto his assaulter in a feeble attempt to pry their hands away from his eyes, legs failing to kick anything but air.

Vriska let out a giggle before finally deciding to to move her hands away, giving her prisoner a reliever from getting citric acid in his eyes as she placed the lemons on the table next to her. As soon as the fruit was removed, Karkat's hands flung to cover his eyes, tears streaming down his eyes from irritation.

"T-this was Terezi's idea, wasn't it?"

"Oh? and what gives you that idea?" Vriska asked, sweeping a strand of now chestnut brown hair away from her eyes.

"Lets see, I piss off a blind girl, and now you're blinding me? gotta give her props to her for coming up with something a bit original than what you would come up with. Let's not forget that that you didn't even bother to tie me up, so she must have told you about my busted hands and don't see me as a threat for it." Karkat taunted. It's not like he was gonna get off uninjured anyways, plus spending a whole day of doing nothing had him itching to be snarky, and he always seemed to get a rise out of her, which would fill his satisfaction.

And getting a rise out of her, he got.

Vriska let out a throaty growl before kicking him, resulting in Karkat falling with the chair, and knocking the table over when Karkat reached for something for support.

"You DARE GET SMART WITH ME YOU INSOLENT SHITSTAIN?!" the brunette screeched as she stomped her foot into Karkat's back.

Karkat let out a yelp, before repetitively getting stomped on. At first he just lied there as the girl continued her abuse till he finally snapped. Like hell he was gonna let this continue, he is Karkat Vantas! and if there's one useful thing his dad taught him, it was to not take shit from anyone.  
Arms reached out for any object he could reach for that was knocked off the table.

The knife Vriska had used to cut the lemon.

With a sudden rush of vitality, Karkat twisted his body and gripped onto the girls leg, ignoring the sharp pain in his hand, tugging the leg until she lost balance and fell on her butt. Taking advantage of the situation, Karkat lunged onto Vriska, slashing the blade in his hand along her arms that were covering her face, leaving several deep cuts along her skin.

Vriska was squealing and thrashing around beneath him. In a panic, Karkat stabbed the knife deep into Vriska's inner thigh, quickly jumping off the girl and bolted for the stairs as the girl released a shrill scream.

Adrenaline pulsed through Karkats body as he ran up the stairs, not daring to look back at the incapacitated girl. As soon as he reached the hallway, Karkat turned right. Mind not focusing on where he was going, as long as he was able to escape, he didn't really care. It wasn't long for Karkat to start running out of steam, and in a rash decision, quickly opened the door of a random room and ran in, slamming the door hard.

Panting heavily, he leaned against the door to catch his breath and to figure out what to do next. He honestly couldn't believe that his improvisation actually worked, most of his bullshitting usually bite him in the arse, so this was a golden moment for him.

Collecting his thoughts, he took a look around the room he was in. It was no different to the room he was living in other than the windows being free of metal bars blocking the way. shuffling his way over, He glanced down at the view. A two story drop into a very open garden, no one around as a guard, and a conveniently placed bush he could land on with a good enough jump.

"Alright, I think I can do this, worst case scenario, I miss and hurt myself, or it's a prickle bush." Karkat muttered, stepping back from the window. Now to find something to smash the window.

The bedding is too soft, the bed frame, desk, and book case are obviously too big and heavy for him, the bin is made of fucking flimsy plastic, and the boo-oh, that looks promising.

Pulling out a book that was almost thicker than how far Karkat could stretch his hand, it just happened to be the biggest book he's ever seen! even better, it's a hard cover.

Perfect.

With a rather sloppy throw, Karkat tossed the book at the window, shattering on impact. The rush of adrenaline returned, he's only a jump and a sprint away from freedom.

He took a few deep breaths to control himself, stepping back a couple of steps.

'This is it, I'm finally getting out of this hell hole!', Karkat cracked a grin before launching himself towards the window and taking a leap off the window sill.

* * *

**...I've got nothin' :'D**


	11. Chapter 11

***Appears in a puff of smoke***

***updates***

***back flips outside window***

***falls two stories and splats on concrete***

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It was another pleasant day, and Terezi was making the most of the situation by setting up a blanket outside in the yard, immersed with her scalemates, as she was mindlessly doodling away in her sketchbook. She may not be able to actually see what her work looks like, but she found drawing very therapeutic.

"Hmm..." Terezi nibbled on the end of her orange crayon, debating on where to colour next until inspiration struck and she scribbled the crayon onto the paper. "Perfect!" she chimed, thrusting the book to the air before rolling into her back, "I bet I'll be the next Picasso with this!"

The moment was ruined by the sound of shattering glass from nearby, which caught the blind girl off guard. Grabbing her cane, she pushed herself up and headed towards the direction of the noise to investigate.

Tapping the stick along the ground, she was starting to think she imagined the sound until her cane tapped against a shard of glass. Taking a couple sniffs, she caught the familiar scent of blood and-

"...Karkat?"

The faintest whine could be heard from nearby, followed by a coughing fit which caused Terezi to whip her head in the direction and followed the sounds. There on the ground was a badly injured, and very much winded Karkat.

"Karkat?" Terezi poked the injured male, earning nothing more than a quiet groan. "Hey, Karkat?" She repeated, she prodded further, with no response. An unsettled feeling washed over the blind girl who crouched down and picked the boy up. "Hey Karkles, can you hear me?"

Karkat let out another series of coughs, this time spitting up which landed on Terezi's knee. The male shuddered violently before going limp.

Panic started to settle in, pulling the unconscious boy up onto her back, Terezi headed for the entrance of the house to find anyone for help.

It's been a day, and yet Karkat still hasn't woken up, and that bothered Terezi. Of course she was still mad at him from the other day, but being around the unconcious male had made her see how vulnerable and defenseless he was...how he's always been.

When Terezi brought him back to the house, Sn0wman had been tending to the injuries Vriska was inflicted with. Her sister was practically foaming at the mouth at the very sight at the unconscious male on her back, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened.

"Heh, who would have thought you'd the balls to actually fight back. I assumed you were all bark and no bite, Mr McShouty... Urgh, hurry up and wake up!" Terezi whined, flopping on top of the male with hope that it might stir something from him.

Nothing.

Pushing herself up, she began slapping his cheek lightly, followed by licking his face, and then pinching his injured lip.

Still nothing.

"Hmm." Terezi hummed, trying to think of a way to wake the other up. For some reason, Sleeping beauty popped into her mind, which Terezi couldn't help but smirk at. "Heh, why not? It'll be funny if it actually works, and I bet this guy's even got virgin lips." Leaning down, Terezi grabbed Karkat's head to help find the boys mouth.

It was at this time Karkat decided to jerk himself awake, head flying forward and colliding against Terezi's forehead.

"ARHHH! FUCKING AGAIN?!" Terezi screamed, hands flying to the red mark on her forehead.

"Mother- fucking Hell!" Karkat was also clutching his hands on his head, swears flying out of his mouth and thrashing about. It was almost instant as he repeated his swears as he wrapped his arms around his torso in pain. "Fuck! everything hurts!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK, YOU JUMPED OUT OF A FUCKING WINDOW!" the blind girl shouted, tears prickling the edges of her eyes as she continued to rub her sore head.

Karkat was quiet for a moment, before burying his face in his hands, "Urgh that's right, I tried to jump into a bush and jumped too far and completely missed...Damn it, I was so close."

"Just be greatful I found you and brought you back in. If Vriska was the one who found you, she would have killed you." Terezi commented. "You should have seen how pissed she was when she saw you, I think she's planning to castrate you."

Karkat shivered at the comment, which only caused him to groan as parts of his body throbbed in dull pain. "So, you're the one who helped me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, thanks I guess."

"Your welcome."

"By the way, lemons? Really?"

A dorky grin stretched along the blind girls face, "Oh, so you caught on to that?"

Karkat crossed his arms with a huff. "It seemed pretty obvious, aiming for the eyes after getting into a fight with a blind girl. Let's face it, it's not Vriska's style, she prefers bashing and stabbing."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that about anyways? You were biting me, I yell at you, and then you attacked me and acted like the victim." Karkat raised an eyebrow as he waited for a response.

Terezi lowered her head, pulling some of the sheets to cover herself. "I don't want to say...It's stupid."

A throaty sigh escaped Karkat, a scowl on his face. "Stupid or not, you clearly got upset over something that set you off, and as hard as it may be to see, I do care about others well being. So what did I do to piss you off."

The girl remained quiet, not looking like she was gonna respond. Karkat let out another sigh and decided to drop the topic until Terezi finally spoke up. "You...you called me a freak."

"That's it? I called you a mean name?"

"It isn't just you, it's been a lot of people. People would call me names all the time, I hated it but I'd ignore it. I guess I just hit my limit when you called me it and I lashed out..."

Karkat stayed quiet, he knows the feeling quite well. He had to put up with insults and other people's crap when he was younger (including his own father), which he would often get pissy about and fight back. As he got older, he realized they were doing it just to get a rise out of him for amusement, so he just stopped caring. He was just realizing now that not everyone is like him and can't let it slide.

"...I think they need to rephrase the sticks and stones saying." Terezi spoke, not quite liking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"It's just that yeah, sticks and stones will break your bones, but the scars they leave heal. Words on the other hand, they can bleed forever, and they can do so much more damage than a rock can if pushed too far."

"Mmm, you're not wrong their...Sorry."

A small smile pulled itself onto Terezi's face as she let out a small hum, which made Karkat give a small smile too.

The blind girl decided to ruin the moment by roughly pushing the male back down on the bed.

"Oww! Terezi, what the-"

"I'm tired." she announced, lying down with him, head on his chest and arm around his waist.

"A-ahh, Terezi, get off! I'm injured, and you're boney as hell!"

"And that's why you make a good pillow, your all tenderized and soft." She yawned, closing her sightless eyes and snuggling up closer.

"Terezi." Karkat whined

"Shhhh, you're hurt, sleep will do you good." Terezi hushed as she gently papped her human pillow on the cheek.

Karkat and let out another huff, not appreciating the weight on his sore chest, but she did have a point, plus sleep was still appealing even if he already slept for a whole day already. Resigning to his fate, Karkat pulled the pillow down to rest his head on, closed his eyes and relaxed, sleep managed to cling to him quickly. Within 10 minutes, he was dead to the world, the blind girl on top of him slowly following.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I just broke my own record for typing this up. Granted, it's a tiny bit shorter than other chapters but meh, you get that sometimes. anyways, I somehow managed to get this done in one go for about 2-3 hours (including distractions)...usually it takes me a few days since I eventually burn out but I can't complain :'D**

**...Ahh, now I'm a bit paranoid that because I got this done so quickly, it's not going to be as good as I expect it to be ;w;**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It has been a month since Karkat's little escape attempt, and he was rather annoyed with everything right now. Annoyed that he was still recovering from buggering up a rib, annoyed that he failed to escape, annoyed that he HAS to avoid Vriska like the plague, annoyed that Terezi was helping him.

...Well, more frustrated and confused that Terezi was helping him, and a horrible thought popped into his head.

"Terezi, I think I might be developing Stockholm syndrome." Karkat stated as he banged his head lightly against the wall he was leaning on.

"Hmm? What gives you that idea?"

"It's just, I feel safe around you, even though you've abused me, like I feel like I need to depend on you or something."

The blind girl frowned a little bit, "I'm not sure, I mean, isn't it like that even though their captor will beat the living shit out of them and threaten to kill them?"

"Which is exactly why I'm self diagnosing here! I am pretty damn sure I feel dependent"

"Karkat, have you been feeling like this since your little leap of faith out the window?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you still feel the need to escape?"

"Of course I d-"

Terezi lightly tapped her cane on the males head, distracting him from what he was saying.

"There might be a hint of it but there's nothing to worry about Karkles. you probably feel that way because you're injured and can't make any escape attempts in your current state. The only time I've hurt you since then has only been me playing around; and I think I'm being a genuinely nice by keeping you hidden from Vriska, I've been sneaking you snacks behind mum's back, the fact that we were actually goofing around and having a bit of fun when we made the bed fort last week, and that we're having a normal conversation like right now."

"You think so?"

"Well, if those aren't convincing you, then I need to bring up the fact that we actually argue like a married couple."

"Thats...really true."

"I doubt a captive and someone with Stockholm syndrome really have our kind of relationship."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Now, do ya wanna make a fort in this room?"

It had been two days since their little chat, but now that was the least of the captive's problems. Currently he was having one of those days where depression reared it's ugly head and crashed onto him like a building, leaving the male hiding in one of the forts out of the 7 rooms they've made them in, emotionally unstable, and failing to keep himself from crying.

"Karkat!...Karkat!" Terezi called out from the hall. Fully decked out in her LARPing outfit, Terezi was hoping that the other would play along with her in her court case she had just set up. The judge, and the jury were ready while her, the Legislacerator, was sniffing out the newest member of the court, the Threshecutioner.

Currently, all she could smell was green, literally nothing else, no pure black, no white, nothing but various green. She was starting to dislike the smell of green.

She was just about to give up on this hallway until she heard the faint sound of sobbing coming from the door on her right. Pressing her ear against the door, she confirmed the sound to definitely be crying. Being as quiet as she could, she opened the door and sneaked in through the small gap she opened for herself.

Taking another sniff, she could make out the unmistakeable smell of cherries, the smell she had associated with the grumpy male, and the sobs and hics only made the situation more concrete. Padding her way to the fort, she stayed quiet for a moment, deciding not to pull the cushion they used as the door.

"...Karkat?"

A small thump came from inside the barrier of pillows and sheets.

"T-terezi?"

"Hey Karkat, what's wrong?" Terezi spoke gently.

"N-noth-nothing, I'm fine."

"Karkat," Terezi sighed, finally deciding to remove the cushion blocking her from the crying male. "Seriously Karkat, tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I just wan-wanna go home...I wanna see my-my dad, I wanna see my fr-friends, I just wanna go home." Karkat whimpered before burying his face into his knee's and began crying again.

"Karkat..." The blind girl couldn't remember the last time she ever felt such pity for someone, and she absolutely hated hearing Karkat like this. An idea popped into her head, it would get her in a lot of trouble (and that was putting it lightly), but she was willing to risk it. "Just stay here for a bit, I need to grab something."

The girl ducked out of the room, Karkat not really taking any notice as he kept wallowing in his misery, until Terezi raced back to the room and poked him on the shoulder.

"Karkles, hey Karkles, look what I got ya!"

Karkat slowly raised his head, only seeing a long black object in the others hand, obscured by tears. Wiping the tears from his eyes to get a better look, eye's widened in shock at what the object was, glancing up at the blind girl in disbelief.

"Terezi, are you serious?!"

Terezi shushed him as she handed Karkat the phone. "Yeah, but you're gonna have to be quick, otherwise mum or Vriska might catch on. I'll be on look out in case one comes by"

Karkat nodded, watching the girl edge her way to the door, keeping it cracked open slightly. Karkat brought his attention back to the phone, not even remembering the last time he'd touched one. His heart was pumping hard with excitement as he punched in numbers and brought the device to his ear. the dial tone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Tree times.

Four.

Karkat was beginning to shake, praying for someone to answer as the phone kept ringing. Eventually the ringing stopped and he held his breath.

"Hello?" A gruff voice game from the other end.

Karkat couldn't help but exhale shakily.

"Hello?...Oi, if this is some punkarse little shit, I will hunt you down and gut you like a fi-"

"Dad!" Karkat finally managed to squeak out.

"Karkat?!"

* * *

**Can I just take a moment to thank all my lovely reviewers, seriously, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy whenever people say how much they enjoy the story and how well written it is, and I get a good laugh out of some of them from reactions.**

**Honestly, in spite of how long I've been writing (which isn't really that long actually...XD) I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing skills so I have this terrible mentality where as soon as I update, I kinda expect someone to review, telling me how bad my writing is or that my ideas are stupid. **

**I'm not overly worried over it, in reality, I'm surprised I haven't got one like that yet XD but still, getting lovely and funny reviews always makes my day and it boosts my confidence!**


End file.
